A typical RF-type cable, including coaxial, twin-axial, and triaxial cables, comprises at least one inner conductive wire, a surrounding conductor (braid), a dielectric insulating layer disposed between the conductor and the braid, and an outer insulating jacket. Such cables are usually connected to devices using connector assemblies crimped or soldered onto the cable end. The RF connector is screwed onto a metal panel and is mated to a receiving connector. The above arrangement was found to be disadvantageous, however, as electrical noise could be passed directly into the connector shell from the metal panel.